Recently, storage systems comprising nonvolatile memories have become widespread. As one of these storage systems, a NAND-flash technology based solid-state drive (SSD) is known. Because of their low-energy-consumption and high-performance, SSDs are used as the main storage of various computers.
There is a current demand for further enhancement of data input/output performance between a host and a storage system.
To realize enhancement of the data input/output performance between the host and the storage system, it is necessary to provide a new function for making efficient use of the physical resources of the storage system.